


My Lady

by Cant_We_Just_Dance



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eliza is Pregnant, F/M, Fluff, Knitting, Pregnancy, army mentions, they’re dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_We_Just_Dance/pseuds/Cant_We_Just_Dance
Summary: Alexander gets home early and takes a moment to adore his wife.





	My Lady

He takes a moment to watch her, from his place beside the doorway. His frame is mostly hidden, though if she were to spare a glance she would see his dark hair trailing down against adoring eyes. Perhaps the shoulder of his green coat would be poking out, shimmering in the candlelight that she had so carefully lit. 

With the swell of a woman with child, she had difficulty standing, so she had taken to lounging in the chair beside the window. Sunlight pouring over her golden skin and lacing it with the ice that adorned the window’s edge, that was how she preferred it. In her hands was a small knit stocking. Still being worked at with thin knitting needles, she twirled edges over each other, stretching it out every few moments to see how long it was getting. Her needlework had always been incredible, and just last Christmas Philip had been delighted to see a knit cap with his name embroidered on it. 

This was not for Philip, though. The stockings were small, far too small to even be the beginnings of a finger of gloves for the child. Instead, this new project was for the little one yet to arrive into their family. Unsure of whether or not Philip would have a brother or a sister, Eliza had worked in a pair yellow color, one that the nursery was painted in. 

Just upstairs, the familiar pitter-patter of tiny feet was accompanied by high-pitched giggles. No doubt, their son was up to another one of his self-assigned ‘missions’. On Thursday, he decided that he was a soldier, and stole away with Alexander’s old coat to play pretend with his toys. Upon hearing the orders being sternly assigned to the objects, Eliza had ran in and picked him up, pressing kisses all over his face, much to Philip’s chagrin. She sent him to wash up before dinner and folded Alexander’s coat, only after nightfall whispering how much their son had looked like his old friend. 

No longer the worry-wrought new mother that she had been earlier in Philip’s life, the sounds did not stir her from her focus. Instead, she let out soft chuckles at each step and shout. No matter how much their son tried, he was still very much adorable, and Eliza would never hesitate to tell him such. 

Smiling contentedly, Eliza put her knitting down on the table beside her and let out a breath. “Alexander? Either you can keep pretending to have not come home, or you can help your wife stand up and properly welcome you.”

Alexander let out a small chuckle of surprise and hurried to Eliza’s side. He took her hand in his and allowed her to steady herself against his frame. “I apologize, my dear, I was simply too enraptured with-”

“Flattery will not get you anywhere, Alexander,” Eliza chided playfully as she stood, staring up at him with fire in her eyes despite the height disparity. Her husband stood at least two heads taller than her, and yet it was no surprise when she was able to take charge. “Must I remind you of this every time we are together?”

“It worked well enough when we were younger,” Alexander retorted, leaning over and stealing a kiss out from the corner of her mouth. He pulled away, smiling like a lovesick fool. 

“If you feel so young, then I suppose it wouldn’t be any trouble for you to go upstairs and convince Philip to clean up for dinner?”

“It would be an honor, m’lady.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t been very active in the fandom recently, due to my foot surgery and the fact that I will need two more, but I hope this is an appropriate return. Thanks for reading.


End file.
